


Life in Modern Motion

by Notevenaproperword



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, House Lannister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenaproperword/pseuds/Notevenaproperword
Summary: Collection of ficclets, expect crack, family fluff, general happiness, AND CRACK.





	1. Of family (Genna)

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know : Genna = around 55;Tion = 16; Walder= 15; Shireen = 14; Myrcella = 13 and Tommen= 10  
> I tried not to mess up to much with the ages but I obviously arranged them a little. Oh and Walder and Tion are Genna's youngers sons by Emmon Frey (or so she says but who are we to question Genna ;) )

_**Of family**_  

Genna was never a Frey and the death of her husband relieved her of deadweight. Not that Emmon had a particular power over her; she was simply discharged from enduring his very presence, his sickly frame, his mediocrity and, worst of all, his family.

Now she can well pretend that she doesn't know all the Waldas and the Walders of this bloody universe – safe for her own son, she is not a complete monster. She gave the old house to her widowed daughter-in-law and, per her oldest brother's request, moved to King's Landing. She would have much preferred to go back to Casterly Rock but Tywin was oddly insistent to have her there.   
  
And she understands as she arrives in the Lannister mansion: Cersei is mopping because of Joffrey's departure for the Wall, leaving Myrcella and Tommen to themselves. The house is clean enough, but only the maids are to thank for this. Myrcella and Tommen are playing in the kitchen with Shireen Baratheon. They were not aware of her arrival but they hug her as excitedly as if they had known, and maybe more. Tion and Walder follow her, unsure of where to stand in the huge Lannister kitchen.   
  
But thirteen-year-old Myrcella has sweetness in her heart and she kisses them both on the cheeks, while Shireen, a very plain girl of fourteen, with her mousy brown hair and her ancient intelligent eyes, greets them with equal kindness; somehow everything falls in place.


	2. Starks in Slumber (Catelyn)

**_Starks in Slumber_ **

There is one thing Catelyn loves more than anything: the creeping morning hours. The sun rising gently with her, the coffee she shares with Ned and the silence. No scream, no music, no slammed door, just the silence; but the knowledge that the house is still full.  
  
Robb snores a little in his pillow, his auburn curls are wild and the resemblance between him and Rickon is striking. Her youngest son sleeps curled up around his stuffed wolf, muttering things that Catelyn can never quite make out. She's carefully not to fall over things when she steps in Arya's room, for her room is more a teenager's than Robb's or Sansa's has ever been. But her daughter sleeps peacefully, her dark mane is unruly yet soft around her pale face; she has her aunt's ethereal beauty when she's asleep. Bran's slumber is serious, but he reminds Catelyn of Edmure when he was younger and he used to wake up, accidentally calling her "Mummy". Sansa goes back to being the sweet girl she was, she's the princess in the fairy tale.  
  
Of course, this silent round is broken when Robb moves out to go to college and when Sansa decides to share an apartment with Margaery. There's no more comparing Rickon and Robb's faces, the beauty of Arya' slumber has no match in the world of dreams and Bran wakes up before Catelyn can walk into his room.  
  
The only unchanged ritual is coffee with Ned, he notices her thoughtfulness sometimes and holds her hand over the table; it feels like home, full of children and joy.


	3. Fancy meeting you here (Genna & Brynden)

**_Fancy meeting you here_ **

Cocktail parties are usually boring, especially if you're the plus one – which Genna is – and if your _partner_ abandons you without so much as a warning. Genna silently (a thing she's not use to) sips her cocktail alone. She notes the presence of Catelyn Tully – _Stark_ , Genna reminds herself – and most of her pack (they're wolves after all), which is more Tully than Stark, except maybe for the youngest girl. A tomboyish little thing who might be Shireen's age. All the others are red and fair. She also notes the absence of Eddard Stark, which is not at all surprising for good Ned Stark dislikes the Tyrells as much as he dislikes the Lannisters.  
  
From what she can remember, the Tyrell girl is the carbon copy of her grandmother. Her three brothers are charming in their on way. Olenna is not far from them. She's accompanied by an extraordinarily tall woman – _the wench's Brienne_ , Jaime told her before disappearing into the crowd – and her own brother, Tywin, who does not look like he wants to be here, let alone enjoys himself. But most of the great families are here: Lannister, Tyrell, Stark, Martell, Targaryen, Tully and so on. Genna's sure she even spotted a lonesome Frey at some point, but what does she know: it could just have been a waiter. This grand display of society is greatly amusing for an attentive eye or a bored person like Genna. Even Cersei does not seem like a homicidal maniac – the one she almost turns into since Joffrey left and Jaime started to show interest in the tall woman he calls a wench. The widowed Baratheon is sitting on a pristine couch, chatting and drinking – the source of her newfound contentment might only be the wine, Olenna's family is famous for the quality of their vineyards after all.

Genna sighs and starts another cocktail hoping to finish like Cersei, pleasantly tipsy.  
  


"Genna Lannister, what are you doing here?" A voice suddenly asks, or rather, growls from behind her.  
  


She does not need to turn around.  
  


"Brynden Tully. I could ask you the same question."

He huffs, takes a step toward her and stands next to her looking at the crowd with a blank expression.

"I was invited," He answers. And because he feels the need to justify himself, he starts waving his invitation before her eyes.  
  
"Tywin asked me to come with him." She says, looking at Tywin.  
  
"That's adorable," he sneers.  
  
"Shut up Tully!" She retorts, for good measure only.  
  


The excruciatingly boring event just took a slightly more enjoyable turn. But what does she know, it might only be the result of her fourth finished cocktail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have loved to witness Brynden and Genna meeting and bitching about Edmure and Emmon together.


	4. Galaxy Quest (general lannister, baratheon and frey children)

**_Galaxy Quest_ **

"– _by the suns of Worvan, you shall be avenged !_ "  
  


Laughter follows this rather stupid interjection. The second she enters, the faint yet enticing scent of pizza charms Genna's nostrils; Tywin is not home. She catches the laughs too; from childlike to deep roars. She goes straight to her room, takes off her coat and follows the smell of take-outs to the living-room. Pizzas and various bottles of soda travel from hand to hand with utmost care, it's almost religious. Jaime sits between Tyrion and Tommen on the couch. Myrcella is on the floor with Shireen, Walder and the twins, Martyn and Willem. Lancel has claimed one of the armchairs and looks bored out of his mind. Tion is in the other, Janei on his lap.  
  
The film, displayed on the wide television screen, which Tywin barely uses and only bought because the children led a well thought and convincing case, engrosses all.  
  
Genna steps in the room carefully, quietly – the type of entrance she does not often make. She slides, unnoticed, between the armchair and the sofa. Here, she finds room to sit. She tries not to break the tranquillity of the moment. Quite naturally, Tommen finishes snuggled at her side. She strokes his blonde hair gently, remembering Gerion when he was little and Tyrion too. Jaime did sleep cuddled against her once or twice but he was either very sick or separated from Cersei. She turns her head to Jaime, who has half a slice of pizza in his mouth; he smiles in return. She wants to laugh but Tion shots her a daring look. It reminds her of Tywin.

The door opens behind her and she sees him entering. Tywin's face hardens, he opens his mouth to speak.  
  


"Two more pizzas coming!" Eighteen-year-old Tyrek calls as he barges into the room, followed closely by Joy, just behind Tywin. "Hi uncle Tywin."  
  


The room freezes, fourteen pairs of eyes stare at Tywin. On the screen, Alan Rickman looks serious and roars, his voice like thunder:  
  


" _By the suns of Worvan, you shall be avenged!_ "


End file.
